


Radiance

by ShitpostingfromtheBarricade



Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Gen, Rebirth, Valjean POV, Writuary, Writuary 2020, ambiguous era, he wept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade
Summary: Jean Valjean finds salvation.
Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Radiance

Valjean wept.

It had been nineteen years since he last had, and Valjean had begun to believe that he never again would. Nineteen years of cold darkness had robbed him of his remaining youth and hardened him to the world, but in the evergrowing light before him he felt himself softening.

Valjean wept for the world he lived in. He wept for his sister, her children–their worth taken to trial and found lacking in much the way his had been–for his time in prison and those who were still enduring its terrible injustice.

He wept for the gross unfairness of society, the disgust he had encountered upon his return to it. He wept for the innkeepers and the dogs and everyone in between.

Then Valjean wept for the Father.

He wept for the distrust in the housekeeper’s eyes as she set his place at the table, and he wept that the Father had shown kindness even so and shared His food and drink and home and hearth, and Valjean wept for the gentleness.

He wept for the grace he had been granted when thrown to his knees at the Father’s feet. His life, his freedom, balanced on a knife’s edge, and the Father had cradled it so tenderly in His hands, holding it to His breast before releasing it.

Most of all he wept for himself. He wept for his newfound salvation and Petit Gervais and the blackhole of rage and anger that the Father had soothed and filled. He wept for his return to humanity and the goodness that did exist and the light washing over him where he knelt in the woods crying like a babe. He wept as the hardened Valjean who did not cry dissipated in the all-encompassing light of the Father and cloaked him in the warmth of that love.

And then he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> John 11:35: _Jesus wept._
> 
> I love comments, or you can reach out at my [tumblr](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com). :)
> 
> Original post [here](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com/post/190074368374/writuary-prompt-radiance).


End file.
